My Name Is Jack
by hersheygal
Summary: There are many Jacks out there in tv shows movies and other places. What if they came to LOST island? What would happen? This is a really bad summary so please read inside for more details.What happens next when Captain Jack Sparrow visits?
1. Jack in the Box

My name is Jack.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: this is sort of strange I know. It came to me late last night and I thought I would try it and see what would happen. So basically there are a lot of Jacks out there in tv shows/movies/ and other things. I thought I would sort of write about them being on LOST island. So if you know of a Jack you want me to write in, please tell me when you review.

One very random day, Kate was walking in the jungle, not doing anything but walking. You see, if she talked or thought while she walked, she would fall.

Suddenly, a huge monster came at her. She screamed. Then she realized it was a bee. A very big bee. She screamed louder.

"JACK!" Kate screamed. She couldn't move because she was screaming. She could only do one thing at a time.

Suddenly, a strange thing came to her. There was a person. Well a man's body in a suit and then his head was like this huge plastic thing with a cone on top.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"I am Jack in the box!' Jack in the Box said proudly. "Have you tried my new Chicken Ciabatta?"

What?" Kate asked, completely forgetting about the bee.

"If you can spell Ciabatta you can win the spelling bee!" Jack in the Box said.

"Bee!" Kate remembered.

"No," Jack in the Box corrected her. "_Spelling _Bee. Tell you what, spell Spelling Bee and we'll call it even." Even the overhappy Jack in the Box could tell that Kate had a short attention span.

"Bee!" Kate exclaimed again and she ran off.

"Wait!" Jack in the Box ran after her. " I want to tell you about high school where a popular girl picked me over a jock!"

Kate stopped when she heard jock.

"Yeah that's right, in high school, gals fell for me all the time." Jack in the Box said with a painted smile on his face.

"Who cares? And what does that have to do with your food?" Kate asked confused.

" Why does everyone ask me that?" Jack in the Box asked himself, and he walked away with a painted frown on his face.

"How does he do that?" Kate wondered, and then she fell for she had taken a step while thinking.

A/N: So there you go. Please review! This is sort of like an introduction thing and the next chapter will be more explanatory and longer.


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

Chapter 2:Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or Pirates of the Caribbean

A/N: Well you can owe this chapter to the new Pirates movie. I hope you like it! I liked writing this chapter.

Kate ran to the caves to find Jack and told him what she saw. Jack declared Kate to be in an irrational state of mind. He figured that she was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder even though nothing exciting had happened in months.

"I saw him! I really did!" Kate said.

"Yeah and I saw Pocahontas stirring up the leaves right over there." Sawyer said. He had been sitting near them while Kate and Jack had talked.

Kate glared at Sawyer and got up and stalked off.

"Good going Sawyer." Jack said and he went to go find Kate.

Jack went to the beach where there seemed to be some sort of commotion going on.

"What's your name?"

"Who are you?"

Jack pushed through the crowd to find a girl. She seemed to be in her mid 20's. She had a dress that looked like it was from the 18th century.

"Ok everyone calm down." Jack shouted. Everyone immediately shut up.

Jack looked at the girl.

"Your people seem to think I am a 'Other' I assure you I am not whatever that is." The girl said.

"Yeah I'm sorry. We've been kind of cautious lately because of recent events. Please come with me." Jack looked at everyone else. "Everything is fine. Just go back to your everyday things."

"Of course no one went back to their everyday things. They just stood around talking. Jack and the girl walked along the shoreline.

"I'm Jack."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"So.. how did you get here Elizabeth?"

"Would you believe that I was commanded to walk the plank?"

"Walk the plank?" Jack said incredously.

:"Yes."

"Isn't that kind of stuff from the 18th century or something?"

"It is the 18th century sir."

"No. It's the 21st."

"Well that would explain your clothes."

"It would explain yours too." Jack said.

"Well how did your people get here?"

"A plane crash."

"A what crash?"

"Nevermind."

Well let me take you to Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Jack?"

"Yeah he had to walk the plank as well. He's along the shoreline so if we keep walking like this we'll find him."

Jack nodded and they continued to walk. Jack looked up towards the jungle and spotted something weird. As they got closer he realized that it was Jack in the Box. He closed his eyes for a second then he looked again. He was still there.

"Do you see that?" Jack pointed to it.

"What is it?"

"It's Jack in the Box."

"Who's that?"

Jack didn't answer and as they got closer Jack in the Box saw them and he stood up.

"Well hello there! Are you hungry?" Jack in the Box said.

"No." Jack said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked for she could not see Jack in the Box.

"He asked us if we were hungry." Jack said.

"Who did?" Elizabeth asked, clearly thinking Jack was insane.

Jack shook his head, closed his eyes, and opened them again. Jack in the Box was gone.

"I'm going crazy." Jack muttered.

"I would say so." Elizabeth said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and this gave Jack time to think. He went over possible reasons for this girl to think she was in the 18th century but the more he thought about it he decided that it must really be the 18th century for her.

"There he is." Elizabeth pointed ahead and Jack looked ahead.

"Exactly who is he?" Jack asked incredulously.

Jack Sparrow turned and saw Elizabeth and the man walking together so he stood up and staggered to them, a bottle of rum in his hand.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Who might you be?" Jack Sparrow said.

Jack gave him a once over and was completely disgusted. This guy smelled and talked insanely.

Jack straightened up a bit and said in an authoritive voice, "I'm Doctor Jack Shephard."

"Are you now?" the pirate merely stated and got closer to Jack.

Jack winced as he could smell the alcohol on the pirate's breath and he pushed away memories of his father.

"If you're a captain, then where's your ship?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smirked and the pirate's expression turned sour for a second.

"My ship…..is resting on the ocean."

"Yeah in Captain Barbossa's possession!" Elizabeth said and Jack Sparrow glared at her, then he saw something, or someone, walking on the beach coming to them

"Now who is that fine lass?" the pirate said.

Jack turned around and spotted Kate coming near them. "Oh that's Kate. Don't bother. She's way out of your league."

"No one, my friend, is out of my league." The pirate grinned and then made his move towards Kate.

"Why hello there!"

Kate looked at the man coming near her. "Hello?" She said . In any other circumstances, she might have thought this little encounter to be weird but ever since she saw Jack in the Box, she figured anything could happen.

Jack Sparrow got up close to her. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Now who might you be young lady?"

"I'm Kate."

"Ahhh. Nice and short, just to my liking. Now Katie," Here Jack Sparrow put his arm around her and the bottle of rum barely missed Kate's face. "Why don't you come with me and we'll have a nice long…_talk._"

Kate looked into the pirate's eyes and couldn't help but be mesmerized by them.

Jack felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw the pirate flirting with his girl. Yes he knew Kate wasn't his, but he liked to think so. Jack glanced at Elizabeth, who seemed not to know what to feel. She seemed to be having a battle with herself.

And she was. _You're not jealous! You like Will remember? _She told herselfBut would Will really ever make a move on her? She didn't really know anymore.She knew wanting the pirate standing in front of her really wasn't the best thing for her so she stopped thinking these thoughts and returned Jack's glance. Now here was a nice, clean man. She looked at him from top to bottom and discovered that she thought he was kind of cute.

"What?" Jack interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing."

"You were staring at me!"

"I was not!" Elizabeth tried to appear offended but to no avail.

Jack looked back at Kate and the pirate and he looked to be about ready to make out with Kate.

"Excuse me. I think we should head to our beach where we can further talk about all of this."

Kate and the pirate looked at Jack.

"Yes. I think we should." Elizabeth said.

"Fine. Lead the way." Jack Sparrow said.

Jack unwillingly started walking and Elizabeth walked next to him. Kate and Jack Sparrow followed them and poor Elizabeth and Jack then had to suffer while Jack Sparrow told Kate some of his most heroic tales, well, heroic to him.

A/N: Please review. Jack Sparrow is SO hard to write for.. I haven't decided who will come next but I'll think about it. And of course Jack Sparrow will still be there as will Jack in the Box. I'm thinking of doing another food character like BlackJack Pizza or something. If you have any suggestions let me know. I am also thinking of doing a POTC/ LOST crossover story. Let me know if you think that would be a good idea or not. I mean seriously I would love to see the reaction of the Losties if they were to see Davy Jones' crew.


End file.
